


call time

by sarcasticfishes



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: Maybe Ryan's not the only one who thrives under praise.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	call time

**Author's Note:**

> fellas idk what to tell you, i just wanted to write some indulgent af porn. if your name is in the tags above please don't ever speak to me i will die.

It's early, before call time early, when he climbs on top of her in the dark. Her bed is warm under the covers, his skin against hers, and it's so simple: she just spreads her legs and lets him slide inside. He's not even fully hard yet, but sometimes that’s easier for them both. She can feel him twitch and grow inside her, cock swelling deliciously. He's so big, always feels big especially when she's on her back like this, beneath him. 

She's not sure why they're being so quiet. It's late or early enough that there's probably no-one around to hear them, but Ryan still moans so softly into her neck, holding back, his body trembling as he slowly fucks her and the slide so easy with how wet she is for him. 

"You feel so good," she whispers into his ear, just to feel him shudder. He loves the praise, it makes him desperate, and she loves that too. Loves when he's needy enough that he shakes for her, and she can tell how desperately he just wants to rut into her until he comes. 

He pulls out to stroke himself and she whimpers at the loss, empty and wet, but seeing the way he's leaking freely for her almost makes up for it. 

"Put it back, put it in me," she whines, and his eyes fall closed as he guides himself back into her heat again. This time, he has to push to get inside. She's tiny under him, tight around his big cock, but it feels wonderful to be spread so wide around him, to have him slide so deep. She rubs her clit, and he grinds into her nice and slow, letting her feel every inch of him as he does. It's not going to take her long to come at all. She's missed him too much, her toys are great but they're not _this_. They're not the heavy, solid, velvet heat of him inside of her, thrumming, pulsing, leaking. Everything's so slick and hot and perfect. 

She knows when he gets close to the edge: he tries to keep his pace slow and steady the way she likes it — the achingly slow tease that makes her want to scream as it leads her into long, rolling orgasms — but he needs more to come, needs to fuck her deeper and harder. His hips snap sharply, instinctually, when he slides in to the hilt and she swears for just a moment she could feel him in her throat. She swallows hard.

"You're so fucking big," she says, and he shudders, loving it, "You fill me up so good, Ry" 

"You take it so well," he sighs back, pushing in until they're flush, grunting when she squeezes around him, "So wet for me."

"Missed you," she rubs her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples just to hear him gasp at how good it feels. "Missed feeling you. I want you to come inside me."

"Mari," he groans, and she feels him twitch inside her, sees the way his stomach flexes, tenses. He's close. 

"Fuck me," she begs, and he drives into her like she was made for him, he's frantic and desperate with the need to come. "Please, come in me, please. Ryan."

He groans into her neck again, muffling the noise, and she feels his hips stutter as warmth spreads through her. He comes inside, filling her as he shakes, and the sounds of their fucking turns even wetter and filthier than before. She rubs her clit between them, squeezing around him as he whines, sensitive. She wants to come on his cock, wants him to feel her shake around him and know that he did that to her. 

"That's it, baby," he says, like he can read her mind, "Come for me. Come on my cock sweetheart, I wanna feel you."

He's still hard, must be aching with it now, but he starts fucking her again, that slow delicious slide she loves. Making her take all of him. 

"Ryan," she moans, and the dam breaks. Her back arches under him, and she takes as much of his cock as she can bear, full as she comes around him. 

"That's it," he repeats, "Good girl, that's it. Show me how good you are."

Maybe he's not the only one who thrives under praise. She pulls in a deep, shaking breath, aftershocks rolling through her body. She can still feel her pussy twitch around him, her clit throbbing. He lingers inside her, enjoying the warmth and wetness of her, of their come. They're both a mess, but she loves it. 

"Baby, I missed you," he says, sleepily, and she feels it deep in her belly, warm and content to lay here with him. She loves waking up next to him, wants it every day for the rest of her life. But if a little distance now and again leads to mornings like these, then this is a sacrifice she’s willing to make for now. 


End file.
